This invention relates to a system for managing and communicating information while in a vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to a system that integrates with a cell phone, PDA, or other mobile device to provide hands-free use of phone call, email, text messaging, and other functionality of a mobile device, and navigation.
Exchanging critical information using email, instant messaging, and other online media is essential to succeed in today's connected lifestyles and business environments. We depend on constant connectivity for important emails, timely updates, and to make sound decisions. Unfortunately, managing this online information on a mobile device or visible screen can be difficult and dangerous while driving.
In-vehicle navigation systems can be valuable tools to both find desired destinations, and to plan suitable routes. Unfortunately, trying to read directions and route information from a screen is almost as dangerous as opening up a paper map while driving.